Living Years
by Sitting Ducki
Summary: After the events in Starting Over Tony and Kelly must move on with their lives and they find not everything is as it seems. Chapter 6 posted 07/19/18
1. Chapter 1

After Christmas Tony and Kelly tried to settle into the cottage but it felt crowded with Charlie and his family right there. A stranger bought their old house as is and Tony got insurance money for what they lost so by February they started looking for a new place to live. Tony wanted to keep Kelly in her school with her friends but rent would be tight unless they just went with a two bedroom but for that they might as well stay in the cottage. Besides the grief support and single parents groups Tony and Kelly tried to do things out of the house when Arthur and Camille seemed to start fighting again. When Kelly was at Maddie's for dinner Tony and Charlie run errands while Camille and Arthur watch Nellie.

"Mom and dad have been talking about moving to New York this summer. They have been fighting about the house." Tony nods,

"I know, we hear them. Kelly and I have been looking for something new but rent is high near her school. I don't want to switch her schools right now."

"How big of a place are you looking for?"

"At least 3 bedroom maybe more so we have room to spread out. Nellie's fine in my room for now but I don't like sneaking in to sleep so I don't wake her up." Charlie laughs,

"She can sleep through almost anything. Don't you remember when Mom was freaking out last week? She knocked over the shelf with the pans and Nellie didn't flinch. Mom was worried she wasn't asleep or couldn't hear things." Tony chuckles,

"She hears us when we talk to her." Charlie nods,

"We had to assure mom of that and she figures she's just a heavy sleeper." Tony smiles,

"I've been worried about waking her up. I keep a lamp on so I don't stumble in the dark but ..."

"I'm sure she'll be fine either way. What about living in the house with me and Jimmy? He doesn't want to move to New York and dad thinks me and him would be fine but mom doesn't. Then with you planning to move out … they fight about us going to New York with them."

"That might work. I've even thought about rebuilding what we need but the house would cost more than I could afford. I put some of the money away for Nellie to have a trust fund. The money Kelly gets from her mom's death and dad's military benefits go into a trust fund for her."

"You don't think Nonie and Poppy will help them?"

"Probably but I know dad wanted money saved for her to have the same chances. We discussed it endlessly because I have my own trust and they don't have to provide for her. He would give her the world and make college possibly but I also have to provide for Nellie so it's not the same." Charlie understands and they pick up movies before going home for dinner. There was a car in the driveway so they park on the street.

"Tony, can you come in here for a minute?"

"Sure, is something wrong? Tony planned to go in for Nellie anyway but him being called in put him on alert. Walking in Tony saw Nellie on her play-mat chewing on her toes. "There's daddy's baby girl." Tony scoops her up before seeing Colby, Max and another lady sitting at the dinning room table and Arthur holding another baby who looked like Nellie. "Whoa!" Colby turns pink.

"Tony, I can explain." Max shot her a look and she stopped. Tony hands Nellie off to charlie before taking the other baby.

"What's your name honey?" The girl put her head on his chest and Tony holds her. :She's too big to be another baby so who ..."

"Her name is Rose Elizabeth DiNozzo-Gibbs. Were you aware of the circumstances she was living with Colby and Maxwell? They lived in a one bedroom apartment filthy, crowded and was infested with roaches."

"I didn't even know she existed much less how she was living." Tony looks at Colby. "How could you keep her from me and live with a baby like that?"

"She's my daughter too and I had every right to keep her. All you cared about it getting Nellie and you didn't pay a dime to help us out. We got what we could afford. She wasn't abused, neglected or starved."

"I can't pay for a child I don't even know about Colby. I lost my home to a fire, we lost almost everything we had and Nellie is still doing better than Rose. Why didn't you say something if you needed help with her? Why …?" Rose gets fussy and Tony cuddles her. "It's okay baby girl daddy's got you."

"So you're willing to take custody of Rose?" Tony nods looking Rose over as she just looks at him. "Do you mind me asking to see where you'll be putting her? Your Aunt says she has a nursery set up here and you can move in with your sister and Nellie but you'll need a second bed and car seat."

"Aunt Camille has one crib and car seat while I have a car seat in my truck and a crib in my room we share. You can come over and check of course." They went over and the social worker looks around.

"Your sister has the bigger bedroom? You should have it with a baby."

"She has too many things and we still downsized a lot but I wanted her to be happy. Until a few weeks ago Nellie still slept with me in a bassinet that attached to my bed but then she started to roll and I didn't think it was safe. She took sleeps at the main house in a crib and we can move this one over there."

"What about your sister? Will she mind?"

"I doubt it. She will love having another niece around and more space."

"You can retain full custody of Rose but neither Colby or Maxwell are allowed to be alone with her for any reason. It must be an adult who supervises any and all visits."

"Because of the state of their apartment?"

"Drug paraphernalia was also found. None in her system but I'm sure you can see she's under the typical weight of a baby her age, she's not trying to roll or anything else child her age will. She doesn't have signs of abuse but we think she was neglected. Nellie wanted attention and to play while Rosie's content to sit there and watch. She also doesn't hold her head up as well and that could be a sign of neglect though some kids don't reach the same goals at the same time.'

"I'll make an appointment for the pediatrician next week. This weekend though I think we'll go visit my grandpa so he can meet his new granddaughter." When they return to the main house Colby and Max were already gone.

"They said Grace has Rosie's things she'll need." They spent time getting the double nursery set up and what Tony thought was a second closet was a passage to the bedroom next to the nursery. "It used to be for the nanny to get to the children she tended to. It will be good for the girls too." Tony nods,

"Now to get them packed up so we can get Kelly and do some shopping."

"Why don't you get Kelly and then I'll take her shopping so you can bond with Rosie. She should know why you are shopping. Then you can start calling the family." Tony smiles,

"I want to take her to see Grandpa and Josh this weekend so good idea. Gotta make sure that they'll be home." Tony goes to get Kelly.

"Tony, I know we're crowded in the cottage but can Maddie come stay with us for two weeks? Her dad's going out of town and she doesn't want to go."

"Well I'll clear it with Aunt Camille because we're moving into the main house tonight."

"Did something happen to the cottage?" Tony hugs Kelly.

"No, it just got a little more crowded and there's a surprise or you at home but the cottage is still there. Besides we're going to Stillwater this weekend so I'll mention Maddie coming along when I call grandpa tonight."

"What happened?" Tony laughs,

"If I told you I don't think you'll believe me but the cottage has grown bigger and you and Aunt Camille have to shop tonight." Maddie's dad looks at him.

"We actually have to leave in the morning if she can't stay with you so ..." Tony calls Camille who says it's fin so Maddie gets her things and they go to the house.

"What kind of surprise? Will I like it?" Tony thinks about it.

"I can't tell you but I hope you like it. It was a surprise to me too." Curious they go to the house where Charlie was feeding Rosie while Jimmy fed Nellie.

"Whoa … who … how …?"

"Kelly meet your niece Rosie. I didn't find out until today that Nellie had a twin sister. Charlie has her." Kelly shoots him a look.

"I know that I'm their favorite Aunt after all. I know every bit of Nellie so I would know which one she isn't." Kelly takes her from Charlie cooing over her and Tony sees Maddie just watching them.

"Don't you think you should introduce them to their other Aunt?" Kelly looks at him and he motions to Maddie. "Unless she's only going to claim Nellie which isn't allowed." Maddie giggle and takes Nellie while Tony sorts out the bedroom situation.

"We'll get a folding bed while we're out. We weren't expecting to use up the rooms so fast so it just has the one bed."

"Kelly's bed at the cottage has a trundle bed under it. Just need to bring it up and her and Maddie will be set for two weeks. I wanted her to still be able to have friends over we just didn't have room for two twin beds."

"That would probably work better for now. Have you talked to Jackson?"

"No, I wanted to see about the rooms first and get that settled. I'll call him when the girls are in bed." Camille nods,

"What do you think he'll say?"

"I don't know that's why I think we'll go there to show him rather than tell him over the phone." When the girls were down and Camille, Kelly, Maddie and Jimmy were shopping Tony calls Jackson.

"What do you want?" Tony was surprised by Jackson's tone.

"I was just calling to see if you would be home this weekend so we could come for a visit. Kelly misses you and we haven't seen you in a while." Jackson huffs,

"Likely story. Why did you lie to me?"

"Lie to you about what?"

"Don't … why did you tell me Jethro was seeing a man named Tobias?"

"He was … did something happen? Why do you …?"

"You knew Tobias Christian Fornell was in his life and instead of telling me the truth you tell me he's seeing Jethro."

"They were ..." Jackson practically yells into the phone.

"Don't lie to me Anthony Gibbs. You know darn well they weren't. You had no reason to lie to me unless they told you to. If that's the case ..."

"Why would I lie to you? What is it you say about liars, you can't trust them again? So why would I lie to you?"

"That's what I want to know and until you can tell me why you lied to me knowing I would never trust you again don't bother coming down here. I can't have people I don't trust here." Tony was shocked.

"Well then I guess we won't go. I don't know why you think I lied to you but I won't go somewhere I'm not wanted and neither will the girls."

"I didn't say ..."

"Yeah, I'm not sending Kelly on her own and Nellie goes where I go. Goodbye."


	2. Chapter 2

By Spring Break Tony hadn't spoken to Jackson again though Kelly called him once a week so he knew they were okay. Tony didn't like that they didn't know about Rosie and Jackson thought he was a liar though no one could figure that one out. Fornell didn't know what Jackson was mad about. David's health began to fail so he asked Tony and Kelly to come out for Spring Break which included Easter and Kelly's birthday. Jackson wasn't happy about this.

"Why does your family get Kelly for her birthday? They're not her family and they shouldn't get her all the time."

"They don't get her all the time Grandpa. We go there often because Poppy's dying and he wants to spend time with his grandkids while he can. Everyone but the babies are old enough to have memories of him and that's what he wants to give them."

"Connor and Michelle have another baby? I didn't know that."

"They don't it's Rosie." Tony groans realizing Jackson doesn't know who that is.

"Rosie … you have two babies? I'm glad that Jethro's not around to see what kind of person you've turned into. I felt bad that Colby was unfaithful to you but you have two kids. You grew up just like Anthony DiNozzo and I bet you're proud of it." Tony had enough.

"So? At least when he calls someone a liar there's a reason. He doesn't call someone a liar for telling them the truth. You know what at least my family loves Kelly and my daughters. Yeah we're spending Kelly's birthday and Easter with them because they want us there. She'll call you Sunday like usual." They hang up and Charlie just looks at him.

"What happened? You look like you wanted to start yelling at him."

"He said I must be proud being just like Anthony having two kids. She had twins so that makes me a bad person. He was trying to demand I bring Kelly to him and then he insults me." Charlie looks at him.

"How does he know they're twins? You just said Rosie was your daughter but didn't mention she was Nellie's twin sister." Tony thinks about this as Ruth joins them.

"Are you okay Tonio?"

"I got into it with Grandpa again. He wants to see Kelly for her birthday and was upset we were going to be here or her birthday and Easter."

"You don't have to stay. We were just going to church and then attend their picnic. Unless David gets worse Connor and Michelle are taking the kids to see her parents. Why don't you call him back?"

"I went off on him. I mentioned Rosie and he said I was just like Anthony. Charlie was just pointing out I didn't say it was Nellie's twin sister just that she was my daughter." Ruth shakes her head with a chuckle.

"Tonio, he probably thinks you're a playboy of some kind. Anthony's known for that except he can't produce children."

"That doesn't mean I wanted to hear that. I was going to agree to take Kelly for her birthday and Easter but …"

"You don't have to stay there. Get a hotel room in town and watch movies and such instead. The girls won't notice as long as you have their pictures and you can relax. Close enough if something happens but not there." Ruth nods,

"You only need to stay another day and David would rather you guys go have fun. You had fun there last Easter right?" Tony nods,

"Yeah and I want to see Josh." Tony thinks about it and only tells Kelly they're not staying for Easter so she's disappointed. "Kel I promise you that you will have fun for both your birthday and Easter. I know things aren't great and promise I will try to make it better but trust me."

"At least Nonie would've made me her chocolate cake. Instead we're going somewhere I don't know or won't like and I wont even get a cake." Tony looks at her. "What? Every birthday I remember Grandpa's been at it. I miss him and I know he doesn't like we're not going for Easter."

"I know I talked to him. He yelled at me about being like Anthony because I have two daughters or rather two babies so we hung up." Kelly's confused by this. "Charlie pointed out I didn't mention Nellie had a twin so it seemed like I had two different babies."

"He wouldn't be mean though if he knew."

"I know and that's where we're going for both your birthday and Easter. We only had to stay for the meeting with Mr. Jamerson so ..."

"Really? Are you going to tell him Poppy bought us a house? I wonder where it is? I hope I can stay at my same school. Can I save my money to fix it up?"

"It's by your school, there's money to fix up all 5 bedrooms and for enough furniture too. I think he budgeted too much money for it but he wanted to do it."

"Where is it?"

"Our old house." Kelly stares at him as Tony gets off the highway. "It's the old address and he told me that he would've rebuilt the other one for us but he didn't think we'd accept. They knocked down the cottage to make it bigger and more space though."

"That's so cool. Why 5 bedrooms though?"

"So the girls have their own rooms and guest rooms. Or if Charlie and Jimmy stay with us so they have their own spaces too." They pull up to the store soon and can see Jackson inside. "Grandpa loves you and wants to spend time with you."

"What if he's still mad at you?"

"It's okay, we got mad at each other and it's got nothing to do with you or the girls. I don't want to keep you away and I want them to know him." Jackson was watching them through the window.

"Can I go say hi? I'll come back for the girls." Tony saw Josh running towards them.

"Go on I'll get Josh to help me." Josh hugs Tony tight.

"Tony, I missed you. Guess what Mama's having a boy and I got to help name him."

"Really that's cool. What name did you pick?"

"Alfred so we can call him Freddy. He's got daddy's first name and then we can call him Freddy." Tony smiles,

"I like the name. Want to help me with Nellie?" Josh climbs into the truck and was stunned by Rosie. "Surprise, Nellie has a twin sister. Josh this is Rosie. Rosie this is your Uncle Josh." Josh looks at him.

"Grandpa Jack didn't say ..."

"He knew there was another baby but not that they were twins. That part I saved until we got here. Which one do you want?" Josh carries Nellie into the store where it's Jackson's turn to stare. "Grandpa meet Rosemary Hope DiNozzo-Gibbs or Rosie. She's Nellie's twin sister."

"They … she's a twin?" Tony nods and Jackson takes Rosie. "How? Why didn't Colby …?"

"I don't know social services brought her when she was removed from their custody. They neglected her and she's doing better but that's why I called that one time. I didn't want to tell you over the phone but show you and Josh."

"And I blew up. It wasn't a good time to come either way when you called but I wish you had told me when you told me you had another baby."

"Charlie pointed out when we hung up that I left that part out. I didn't like the comment about Anthony so ..."

"I shouldn't have said that but I've been upset about some things. Josh why don't you go tell your dad and mama about Tony's news I need to talk to him and Kelly."

"Are you going to tell them about Miss Shannon?" Jackson nods and Josh hands Nellie to Tony. "Bring them by later so Mama and daddy can see them."

"I will Josh." He leaves and kelly looks at Jackson.

"Who is Miss Shannon? Josh used to call Mommy that."

"It's your mom, I don't know how she ended up here but she did and she has amnesia. She says this place was in her official records so someone bought her a ticket here but she doesn't know anyone here."

"Amnesia as in she doesn't remember anyone not even me?" Jackson hugs her.

"No sweetie at least she doesn't say she does. She doesn't remember me and I she did I'm sure she'd ask about you. Dr. Graham thinks it's because of the accident she must've been really hurt. She helps me out here and stays at the boarding house. Most of the town knows who she is but we're letting her be and see if she gets her memories."

"Why didn't you say something? How long as she been here?"

"A week after our fight. That's why I wanted Kelly for her birthday and Easter but I couldn't come out and say it. I thought you might think I was crazy and keep the girls from me. Kelly honey I know you miss her but she doesn't remember you and ..."

"I have to pretend I don't know her?" Jackson sighs and Tony hugs her.

"The good news is she's alive and maybe she'll remember again one day. Right now her brain is healing and ..."

"It's been two years though."

"We don't know what happened to her but I bet if she could remember you she would've come home a long time ago." Kelly doesn't say anything but then Nellie coos and they smile. "She's saying she misses her Grandpa." Jackson smiles,

"Grandpa missed her too and can't wait to go shopping and spoil them. Since I didn't know about Rosie I didn't know what to get her." A woman enters the store and stops to stare at them. "Shannon these are my grandchildren. This is Tony and his sister Kelly and these are Nellie and Rosie they're Tony's kids. Kids this is Miss Shannon." Kelly just stares but Tony smiles.

"Its nice to meet you Miss Shannon. Grandpa was just telling us about you."

"Yeah, you too." Kelly gets up and takes off from the store and Jackson reaches for Nellie.

"Go on and check on her." Tony takes off and finds Kelly by the pond.

"Are you okay Kel?"

"I can't … I know it's mommy but I can't … I can't pretend I don't know her. I've missed her too much to pretend right now." Tony hugs her and Kelly sobs. I wanted to see Grandpa but I can't stay here. I'd rather go home and do nothing than stay here and pretend I don't know her." Tony felt bad.

"What if we just stay over night and then we can drive back to New York? It's not as big there but you know Nonie would love to spoil you for your birthday." Kelly blinks trying to stop her tears.

"What about Grandpa and Josh?"

"I think Grandpa will understand and I'll spend time with Josh tomorrow before we leave." Kelly wipes her eyes. "Are you okay?" Kelly shakes her head.

"No but we can't do anything about that. It hurts seeing her and not being able to say or do anything. What if she never remembers me?"

"I don't know Kel but you know she's okay and you can see her when we come visit. It's not perfect but I bet it'll get easier." Kelly agrees and Tony's surprised by how much she understands though she had grown a lot in the last two years since they met. Back at the store Shannon was stocking while the girls were being passed around by the women in town. They fussed over Kelly making plans to have small party for her that weekend with the other girls in town who she got along with and Kelly was happier to be there.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Sorry for the delay. I struggled with getting Shannon and Tony and Jackson into the chapter. Hopefully chapters will come faster now._


	3. Chapter 3

Shannon didn't say much during the days following Tony and Kelly's arrival in Stillwater. Charlie and Jimmy join them for Easter and the day before Kelly's birthday they go to town to do some shopping and Shannon goes with them. Jimmy kept looking at Shannon though he didn't say much about her.

"Does Kelly still like the Disney movies? Can I get her something like that for her birthday?" Tony smiles,

"Of course she does and yes you can get her whatever you want. Maddie's dad is dropping her off later so we need extra things at the house but it should be fun. Grandpa also wants me to get the girls stuff for their basket." Jimmy giggles,

"Their baskets are big enough to carry them in." Charlie laughs,

"Almost as big as the ones from their Easter pictures." Tony laughs,

"I don't doubt Kelly and Maddie will try to carry them in there. I want to look for a wagon though since that'll be easier to pull them around in." Tony glances at Shannon in the seat next to him. "I'm going to the mall but if you need to go somewhere else I can drop you off. I managed to forget the girls dresses so I need to go to the department store and the toy store and a few other places."

"No, that's fine. Do I need to get Kelly anything? I know the ladies are throwing her a party tomorrow." Tony doesn't know how to answer this. "I just wanted to know what I should get her."

"Anything Disney or girly. We're going to move soon so maybe something for her room. She wants to do it yellow and white. Something about a grown girls room." Jimmy pouts,

"You're moving again?"

"Yeah back to the old house. Poppy rebuilt it for us with bigger rooms and more of them. He wanted to make sure me and Kelly have a house."

"What about Nellie and Rosie."

"We thought about sticking them in the tree house for now until they're bigger." Jimmy giggles,

"That's silly." At the mall they go to the department store first and Tony finds Shannon looking through the girls clothes. "She wears size 9/10 right now. She's still underweight for her age but smaller gets too short for her."

"She's always been small and underweight at least according the the base doctors." Tony sighs,

"She's grown a lot over the last two years. Heck even since October when dad died and the girls were born. She stepped up and helped me raise them."

"I thought you were living with your parents Jack said she was living with you and your family."

"My Aunt and Uncle … Charlie and Jimmy too but yeah. We uh … our house burned down and they took us in. Poppy bought the house and rebuilt us a bigger house on the property with money to redecorate. He's dying of cancer and wanted to make sure all his grandkids were set. It includes Kelly and more than the house."

"He does more for her than I can and he's not even her family." Tony looks at her. "They told me I almost got her killed and everything was my fault." Tony shakes his head.

"Other than missing you and Dad she's fine. I got shot protecting her when I didn't even know her." Shannon looks at him. "Why does Grandpa think you have amnesia? That's why Kelly's so miserable. She misses you so much and she thinks you don't remember her."

"I came hoping maybe she was sent to him. She was supposed to go to him if something happened to Jethro. NIS told me she went to foster care and I nearly killed her. 18 months of rehab and now I'm stuck not able to work, no home, everyone thinks I have amnesia. I panicked when I came to Stillwater. The house was gone, Jethro was dead and I thought Jack would blame me."

"We've been fighting since before you made it there but he wanted to bring her to you to help you. Kelly wants you to remember and we want to give her you back."

"I can't do anything for her. I can't work, I should be taking physical therapy but I can't afford it or much. At least with amnesia she can be happy."

"She won't be." Tony tries to think of something. "Would you expect dad to to have you do something for him if you came back and he was still alive?" Shannon gives him a look.

"Of course not but we were married and I worked until I had Kelly. Its not the same thing and I can't just do nothing."

"Two things you can do I can name off the top of my head. One come clean to Kelly and Grandpa about your memories. Kelly needs you and she's devastated that you don't remember her. Grandpa feels bad that he invited us and it just hurt her but she want's to stay and visit him." Shannon nods,

"It's hurting me too. I missed her so much and it hurts seeing her attached and clinging to you. She's grown so much and I wish I could help her more."

"You can just by being there and coming back with us. I talked to Aunt Camille and they're going to get the guest cottage ready for you and Kelly. We had to move into the main house when Rosie came to live with us but the guest cottage is big enough for two."

"What's the second thing?" Tony takes a deep breath.

"Not freak out or try to take Kelly away. We uh … your mom attacked her and set the house on fire when we came here for Christmas. I pressed charges and she's not competent to stand trial so she is commited to a state run hospital for the rest of her life."

"What did she do to Kelly?"

"Nellie rolled over her mattress that was on the floor and got scared when Joann was supposed to be taking care of them. She hit Kelly and told her that Kelly should've died instead of you. Dad was already gone and she only had Grandpa and her so ..." Shannon shakes her head.

"i would've done more than charged her. I probably would've hit her." Charlie and Jimmy were there.

"Tony did tell her that he would if she didn't leave. She was upset that he was mad at her instead of Kelly so ..." Shannon shakes her head.

"She always thought she knew better when it came to taking care of Kelly." Tony looks at Charlie and Jimmy.

"Shannon's going to come live with us at your home and then ours when we move out. Kelly needs her mom and …" Charlie smiles,

"We'll be glad to have you." Back in Stillwater Shannon goes to the boarding house before going to the store.

"I promise you I can't ruin Nonie's chocolate cake Kel. All I have to do is add the water and bake it. She mixed up everything but the water since we had to bring it here." Tony didn't mention Shannon having her memories to anyone and Jackson gave her a warm smile when she got there.

"Did you have a nice time in town? Tony tells us you went to the mall." Shannon nods,

"Yeah, he helped me get some stuff for you Kelly." Her face falls but she tries to smile.

"You didn't have to but thank you." Shannon looks at Tony.

"Can I talk to them alone?" Tony smiles,

"Sure, I better make sure Jimmy and Charlie didn't lose the girls." They watch him leave and stop to talk to Bob.

"Are you okay Shannon? You didn't have to buy anything for the party. It's not required or anything."

"I know and I got some suggestions that's all." Shannon turns to face Kelly. "You've grown so much in the last two years I didn't even know where to begin to shop. He told me what size you wore and how you still like Disney." Kelly nods not sure if it meant that Shannon remembered her or not.

"I do … he said he would get me the movies I don't have yet." Shannon smiles,

"Well I don't know if he did or not but he got some and other odds and ends he said you would like. Jimmy helped me pick out what he thought you would like." Jackson smiles,

"He's good at that sort of stuff too." Shannon puts a small box on the counter. "What's that?"

"It's for Kelly." Kelly was curious and opens it. "I remember when your dad gave me that and how much I loved him. I also remember promising to give it to you when you turned 13 but if we knew how big and mature you would be now …" Kelly flew into her arms crying and Shannon hugs her tight.

"I missed you so much mommy. I thought I wasn't going to get you back."

"I know baby and I'm sorry. I've missed you so much and I thought I lost you forever." She looks at Jackson. "I was told she was badly hurt and put into foster care. I just needed to go somewhere and I …." Jackson smiles,

"It's okay, I wanted to help you and I thought she might be able to. I'd see you looking at the girls pictures and ..."

"Yeah I didn't quite understand where they came from but I thought maybe they let you stay in touch." Kelly wipes her eyes.

"I want to come stay here with you. We can stay with Grandpa right?" Jackson nods,

"Of course you can." Shannon shakes her head.

"I'm not going to stay here though." They look at her. "Tony talked to his aunt and I'm going back to live with you guys there. Something about a cottage for now." Kelly's face lit up.

"Really?" Shannon nods,

"He said you need me and I should be with you." Kelly hugs her again and then takes off feeling better. "Tony says he'll take care of me for just being there for her."

"Tony's adoptive family has money but he's generous with others. They haven't taken a cent for taking care of Kelly. The money he gets for her goes into a bank account to make sure she goes to college but he uses his trust fund to make sure she has what she needs. He promised Jethro to take care of he and he does."

"He does love her but since I can't work or anything I didn't expect ..."

"He's good kid and he wants her happy. It hasn't happened too often since Jethro died from my understanding but Maddie and her dad are on their way now so they can be here for the party and Easter so I think it'll complete her birthday weekend."

"She's still in touch with Maddie? I bet she's thrilled with that." Jackson nods,

"She is, they're still close as sister. Tony and Charlie also have that connection though I think there's more going on between them but Tony swears they're just friends." Shannon laughs,

"Isn't that what Jethro and I said." Jackson laughs and when Maddie got there everyone in town knew it. She brought several large presents for Kelly and was thrilled to see Shannon. Tony wasn't sure about Shannon living with them but if she could make Kelly happy that's all that mattered to him.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Happy Mother's day to those who celebrate it. I'll be busy at work this weekend so no updates until next week unless a miracle happens :)_


	4. Chapter 4

After Kelly's birthday party Kelly, Maddie and Jimmy fell asleep almost on top of their dinner. Tony and Charlie were up because the girls were becoming night owls and Jackson had taken them that morning so they could sleep in. The girls loved the attention they got from everyone and had more hands to hold them than there were kids leaving Tony free to help with the party. Jackson and Tony didn't talk much but he enjoyed time with the girls and getting to know Rosie who had a different personality than Nellie.

"She's more quiet and likes to study everyone."

"They said she was neglected and she was far behind Nellie when she came to live with us. Nellie was trying to scoot and she couldn't even hold her head up. She's getting better now and almost caught up but I don't think they talked to her like we always talked to Nellie." Shannon who was doing a crossword puzzle shakes her head.

"That's a shame she's such a good baby." Charlie nods,

"If Nellie's happy she's happy which is easy and she's doing loads better now with us." Jackson looks at them.

"Us? Are you saying the two of you are together … as a couple?" Tony turns pink and Charlie gives him a look. "We won't judge if you are but this is a heck of a way to tell us."

"We're … sorting it out but nothing in front of Kelly, Jimmy or Maddie though they know. We just haven't talked to you so ..." Jackson nods,

"Yeah I know and I'm glad that you brought Kelly here for her birthday. I've missed all of you but ..."

"She wanted to come here for her birthday as well. We were in New York because Poppy's sick and we had a meeting with his lawyers about what he's leaving us."

"I would've gone to pick her up if you had to go."

"They wanted her there as well. He bought the house and rebuilt it. Knocked down the cottage and built us a bigger home. Then Kelly and the girls have trust funds started for them and more's added to mine. Then there's money for all 3 girls to go to college or added to their trust fund if they don't." Jackson and Shannon were shocked. "Grandpa you know how much Nonie and Poppy adore Kelly. They didn't think it was fair for her to watch me, Nellie and Rosie to have the advantages they gave us and Kelly not to."

"I know but it's different to hear about how much they adore her." Shannon nods,

"They are generous and she speaks well of them. She says they're nicer than my mom has ever been though she loves my dad."

"They always send things for us even though we saw them practically every weekend, they gave her a room of her own at their home … they rebuilt the house for us. If Kelly was a different kid it might be different but she was easy for them to love." Jackson smiles at Shannon.

"They are the grandparents you want for her that you would want for any kid to have. I'm sure they'll welcome you into the family as well."

"You will I know it." When Shannon, Charlie and the babies had gone to sleep Jackson and Tony stayed up talking.

"When are you heading home?"

"Either sometime Monday night or early Tuesday. We have the week off school but I want to spend time trying to get Shannon declared alive and used to the house and the way things are. Mike Franks has been gone on assignment but he was supposed t be back soon. He was in charge of Shannon's case. Why?"

"Monday is Shannon's birthday, they always spent it together and usually here. I would pay for them to come from wherever they were for spring break and they would do something together."

"I forgot about that. Dad told me last year that's why being here or with you and dad was so important to her. I think that's why I knew it was important to bring her here for her birthday. I was going to stay in town in a hotel with the babies but she wanted to be here."

"I didn't mean to give you a hard time. You were right and I know you didn't lie to me." Tony was shocked by this. "I called to talk to you about it and was upset to hear you were in New York again. Every time I called to talk to you lately you were there and ..."

"Who told you?"

"I'd call the house because Camille wouldn't make excuses if you didn't want to talk to me and she would also let me know how you guys are dong. Your dad has a half brother also named Tobias. Toby give me condolences for Jethro saying they had been in touch."

"I only know one Tobias and yeah dad called him Toby but I don't think he would date someone related to him. You also met Tobias dad's friend."

"He came last week to talk to me. He didn't want to cause problems between us and wanted to know what he did. Toby hurt Jethro and Ann when she got sick so the thought … I thought Jethro was talking to him or something and got you to lie about it."

"Dad would never do that Grandpa and I have no reason to lie to you."

"I realized that later but then Shannon showed up and things got hectic. I called weekly more to check on you kids because I didn't think you would talk to me." Before Tony could respond his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tony, it's me. Where are you?"

"I'm in Stillwater talking to Grandpa. We were just talking about you. Is something wrong?"

"No, we … I'm in Mercer and was going to ask if you could come meet me in Stillwater."

"Why? What happened? Are you okay? I need to talk to you about something but ..."

"I'm fine and nothing is wrong." Tony hears someone in the background talking.

"Who is that?" Fornell sighs and Tony can hear some movement.

"Hey Tony," Tony's eyes widen hearing Gibbs' voice and he can see Jackson looking at him worried.

"Where are you? I'm on my way." After finding out where they were Tony gets ready to go.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Tobias, he's in Mercer and needs to talk to me right away. He was calling to ask me to come here but I'll be back as soon as possible. If the girls wake up Charlie should be able to handle it."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just want to go and hurry back. I'm fine Grandpa, just … I'm fine."

"Tell Tobias if you don't come back fine I will hunt him down." Tony laughs

"I'll tell him but I'm sure I'll be fine." Despite wanting to speed to Mercer Tony obeyed the traffic laws not wanting to get into an accident or stopped by a cop and soon soon was at the coffee shop Fornell told him they were at. Walking in Tony saw Gibbs and Fornell at the counter. "Dad," Gibbs turns to him and Tony practically leaps at him.

"Tony," They hug and Tony can't stop the tears from coming to his eyes or the grin on his face. "I've missed you kids so much. Tobias was just telling me what was going on with Dad he didn't think you would be here."

"Today is Kelly's birthday and she wanted to spend it with Grandpa. Maddie, Charlie and Jimmy are also here to spend Easter. Grandpa and I were sorting things out when Tobias called. There's so much to tell you."

"Did something happen with Colby? I asked him about you guys and then about the baby but he said that you would explain it."

"Nellie's fine and you can meet her in the morning. Let's get you back to Grandpa's house and we can sort things out." Gibbs turns to Fornell.

"Thanks for the rescue and getting me here quickly. Do you need anything?" Fornell shakes his head.

"I'm just glad you're home and with the kids." In the van Gibbs looks at Tony.

"Tobias told me about the house and Mike told me that NIS denied you benefits."

"Yeah, we're doing okay though. What I do get for you goes into an account for Kelly when she turns 16. We live with Charlie and his family who take care of all expenses housing wise. Poppy bought the house and knocked both it and the cottage down to rebuild a home for me and the girls. It's bigger and has more room."

"Why?"

"He's dying and wanted to make sure that we were set. He also has trust funds for the girls and separate money for college set up for all of us kids. There is so much to catch you up on but first we have to get you back to Grandpa's."

"Do you think he'll still be up?"

"Yes, he said if I don't come back fine he'll hunt Tobias down so he'll wait up until I get home and then ask why I took off so late." At the house Tony and Gibbs found Jackson in the kitchen.

"That was quick, did he come back with you?"

"No, he gave me what we needed and then I came back." Jackson was making coffee so his back was to them. "Is everyone still asleep?"

"No, Kelly woke up and came down looking for you about 5 minutes ago. I told her you ran to town for me so she doesn't worry but she's upstairs waiting for you." Tony smiles at Gibbs.

"I'm going to go check on her." Tony went upstairs while Jackson felt someone watching him though he didn't turn around.

"What do you want? I don't know why Tobias brought you here but ..."

"Well I came because I wanted to see my family." Jackson spun around dropping his coffee cup. Tony hears it shatter as he got to Kelly's bedroom where she was sitting up waiting for him.

"Hey Kel, are you okay?"

"I got up to use the bathroom and I remembered something but is Grandpa okay?"

"Yeah he's fine. He probably burned his hand making coffee. He would call me if he wasn't. What did you remember?"

"It's Mommy's birthday on Monday … we need to do something for her. I didn't want to wait until tomorrow in case she heard but ..." Tony hugs her.

"Grandpa already told me and we'll figure out how to celebrate it." Tony sees Maddie's still fast asleep. "Do you want to know a secret?" Kelly nods,

"Yeah, what is it?"

"If I tell you remember everyone's still asleep. If you scream too loud you'll wake up your mom and the babies."

"Is it good?" Tony nods,

"It's the best." Tony turns and grins hearing Gibbs answering Kelly from the hallway.

"Daddy!" Kelly practically runs over Tony's lap getting to Gibbs jumping in his arms. "You're home, it's really you." Gibbs grins at Tony over Kelly's head and Tony could tell they were both happy he was there. Tony just had to figure out how to explain Nellie was a twin and Shannon was alive but he knew there would be time to sort that stuff out and hoped it would go smoothly.

.

.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony was going to leave Kelly and Gibbs alone when Gibbs pulls him close too hugging them both. Tony relaxed feeling that things would be okay though he knew he was handling things better than anyone could expect he was glad Gibbs was home. When they sat down Tony noticed Maddie watching them.

"Dad's alive and he's home." Maddie sits up with a grin.

"It's good to see you Gibbs."

"Thanks Maddie, you too." Maddie goes downstairs to leave them alone. "How long have you guys been here? Tobias didn't think you would be here that's why he called you Tony."

"Since Wednesday and no last time I talked to him it wasn't in my plans but Kelly wanted to be here for her birthday and Easter. Other things have happened though but yeah we came." Gibbs wonders something and Tony can see it in his face. "She's here and she's asleep in the guest room."

"Tobias said she had amnesia." Shannon was there.

"That wasn't quite true but that's what I told everyone." Gibbs watches her as Nellie starts to fuss so Tony and Kelly go to get them as Rosie does too. "Its good to see you Jethro." He shakes his head.

"Not as good as it is to see you. We came here because I had to see you and I hoped if Kelly came here maybe that would help you. I couldn't see ..."

"Jack brought her here for the same reason. I couldn't keep up the lie once I saw her." Gibbs hugs her tight and then spots Tony standing in the doorway with Rosie.

"Is that Nellie? Shes beautiful Tony." Tony smiles,

"Thank you but her name is Rosie." Gibbs was confused and Kelly joins them with Nellie. "That's Nellie, Colby had twins." Gibbs takes both girls who seemed to like him even though they didn't usually like strangers.

"Hi you two are beautiful. More so than I ever thought they would be." Tony smiles and looks at Shannon.

"I didn't mean to interrupt but they woke up and ..." Shannon smiles,

"It's fine, we have plenty of time. He had almost the same reaction the first time he met Kelly." Tony wondered if Shannon was telling the truth but he saw the way she was looking at Gibbs with the girls. Gibbs hugs them both cuddling them then sits on the bed while Kelly slips downstairs. "He will be good with them." Tony nods,

"I hope so." When the girls fuss more Tony knows they want a snack so they start to head downstairs but run into Charlie who went looking for them hearing the girls fuss.

"Gibbs!"

"Hey Charlie, sorry if we woke you up."

"I heard the girls but ..." Tony grins,

"Tobias brought dad by a bit ago but they're just hungry. I got them." Charlie went downstairs with them where Kelly got the girls fruit to snack on and Jackson heated up some dinner for Gibbs and the others sat around to eat cake.

"Do they always wake up to eat?"

"No, not always but when Rosie gets fussy she's hungry and the pediatrician says extra food won't hurt. Just to make sure its healthy. With these things they can gnaw on fruit by themselves and they're happy." The next morning Tony and Gibbs stay at the house putting together the Easter baskets with the girls while everyone else goes to Sunday service.

"I thought you liked going to church especially for the holiday services." Tony shrugs and Gibbs sighs. "When did you stop?"

"When they told us you were dead. I couldn't handle listening to everything they said after things said at your funeral. We attended Christmas Mass but that was it though Kelly will go with Aunt Camille I … I used to pray for God to keep you safe and then we thought you were dead."

"Do you know what happened?"

"Just that you traded yourself for a woman hostage by the drug cartel that tried to kill Shannon and Kelly. That's all that Mike told me."

"We got word that Shannon was alive and it was her I thought I was rescuing. I had to try, she's the only woman I really loved and Kelly's mom." Tony thinks about this and something occurs to Gibbs. "I did … do care for Stephanie but not like I do Shannon."

"I understand dad. That's more than I can say for Colby and I have two babies by her and kept them. If you had stayed with Stephanie then who knows what would happen now? I wouldn't have my extended family … and Kelly and I would probably be living here if we both existed still."

"Giving you up was my biggest regret but you did have a better life than I could give you here. Before we go home I want to go to New York to see Ruth, David and Anthony."

"They would like to see you and I know Aunt Camille told them about Shannon." Someone knocks at the door. "I wonder who that can be. I thought everyone was at church or just walked in." Gibbs answers the door to find Ruth and David there.

"Jethro!" Gibbs hugs Ruth.

"Hi Ruth, hi David surprise. We were just talking about going to see you in a few days." Ruth hugs Tony.

"We thought we'd come spend Easter here with the kids. They told us Kelly's mom was alive but ..." Tony smiles,

"She's alive and with the others at church. Tobias and Mike rescued dad and brought him to us last night. It's still a bit too early to call people about dad so we were going to call tonight." Tony hugs David. "What are you doing here? You should be home resting Poppy."

"We wanted to meet Kelly's mm on a neutral ground. Demanding you bring her to New York might not go well and I was feeling up to traveling. Besides Pauly brought us, we didn't drive ourselves." Gibbs lets Pauly in who was carrying luggage.

"Hey Gibbs, this is a surprise."

"Hi Pauly yeah it is all around. Come have a seat we're just putting together the kids Easter baskets." Ruth had stuff to put in them as well and before long everyone came home from church.

"Hi Nonie, hi Poppy." Kelly and Jimmy hug them tight and then greet Pauly though neither hug him. Shannon was put at ease by them though she was worried she would be judged and even spent time with Ruth while the egg hunt was going on.

"I want to thank you." Ruth was surprised by this.

"You're welcome but for what?" Shannon figured that was the last thing Ruth was expecting.

"Loving Kelly the way you have. She says you love her more than my parents ever did and she loves you more than she loves them." Ruth was surprised but she smiles.

"She's a great child and easy to love. When we met her and Jethro we wanted to spend time with Tony but didn't feel it would be fair to leave her out. We did sight seeing, acted like tourists around DC because we had never really spent time there and Kelly never saw it that way. She didn't bug for anything or complain. You can ask Tony our other grandkids aren't so quiet about things even their friends if they come around act like we owe them."

"Well that's not good and I'm glad to hear Kelly wasn't like that. I wondered what kind of relationship she could have with you or you to her but when they saw you and the way they greeted you I knew it was a good one." Ruth nods,

"Until the twins Kelly was the only granddaughter so she got a bit spoiled more than the boys but Connor's kids swear Tony's the favorite who gets the most."

"I don't know about that but ..."

"They are all getting the same thing. Trust fund, money for college though we're already paying for Manny and Pauly to attend though the other have a bit more since Tony and Kelly are getting a new house."

"They told us … that's ..."

"I've been sick and I would provide the world to both of them and the babies if I could. Tony was my daughter Lizzie's everything and he thought the world revolved around her. We didn't know Jethro was alive or that you were so we wanted to make sure they were set. The house is bought and paid for, there's money to furnish it though they both state they have things they want to keep from Camille's house. It's bigger and has more rooms and space for the girls to grow up in."

"Thank you for looking out for them. I don't know Tony very well yet but it's clear he loves Kelly and she loves him and the babies. He already talked to his aunt about taking me home before I confessed I didn't have amnesia and he just didn't want me to get mad he went off on my mom."

"He's a good boy and he does love Kelly and Jethro. Losing him hurt Tony a lot though he was trying to be brave for Kelly and Jimmy." Shannon looks over to where Jimmy and Kelly were showing Gibbs their Easter baskets. "I don't know the connection between Jimmy and Jethro but it's always been there." Shannon nods,

"Maybe one day they'll tell us." Charlie was there with Rosie.

"When my … the woman who raised us his first couple of years of life was arrested Gibbs took us in. We weren't in touch with my dad and Gibbs was the one who rescued us. He was little but remembers being safe. He can't really explain it but he feels safe with Gibbs." Shannon was curious but could understand that.

"I'm glad he has someone like that in his life."

"He feels safe with my parents but I think he has more memories of bad men then good ones." Ruth reaches for Rosie.

"How's little Miss Rosie? Did you get enough eggs?" Charlie laughs,

"We found 5 each. She just enjoyed chewing on her kitty." Shannon smiles,

"Where are Tony and Nellie?"

"Grandpa has Nellie and Tony got a call on his phone so he went to take it. Says it's the social worker that brought Rosie to us." Tony joins them soon. "What did she want?"

"To come see the girls this week. She said something happened she needs to tell us and apparently they have a brother who wants to see Rosie." They stare at him. "That's all she said that she would be by Friday with the little boy to come see us and check on the girls."

"Well then we better get you guys home and moved into the house by then. We can make the trip home and help you get things set up for a visit."

"Nonie, you and Poppy can't be doing those things. She'll just have to be satisfied with where we're living now or deal with it. I went to court and got legal custody of Rosie so she can't take her away." Shannon shakes her head.

"Ruth's right, you should do this right. Get the girls settled in either way and make the house a home if it's ready for you to move in." The others agree and drive back that night with Jackson to help with the house. Gibbs would rather spend more time there but he didn't know what was going on and wanted to help Tony keep the girls.

.

.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

By Friday Tony, Kelly, Shannon, Gibbs, Charlie and the babies were moved into the house. Kelly took the attic again while the girls were set up with their own room that went over well since they were used to it. Charlie and Tony decided not to hide their relationship so they shared the room and they hoped Grace Sheffield didn't try anything.

"Okay so we have the master bedroom, the nursery, attic and yours and Charlie's room set up. What's left to do?"

"Finish the guest rooms. We have the furniture we just have to set it up and decorate them decently." Shannon nods,

"Anything special you want in them? Or a way you want to decorate them?" Tony shakes his head having given them much thought. "Would you mind if I decorate them? I want to make them cozy so ..."

"I would love that actually. I was going to leave them with just the furniture until Aunt Camille could help because I didn't want to burden you but ..."

"It's not a burden Tony. I enjoyed putting together the nursery and Kelly wouldn't let me help with the attic so ..."

"Aunt Camille was going to let her decorate her room there anyway she wanted this summer so she's been tossing ideas around for a while. At least that was the plan or thought behind it. Then we found out they knew about this house so Aunt Camille wanted Kelly to start thinking about it."

"She loves the room, it's so spacious."

"It is and she had it before the other house burned down as well. Not as big of course but she loved all that space."

"We wanted her to wait until she was older but like I said she's matured so much in the last two years." Friday Kelly and Jimmy were helping Charlie paint one of the guest rooms while the girls napped and Grace showed up.

"Ms. Sheffield, you're early." She was holding a sleeping toddler in her arms. "Who is that?"

"This is Tommy, he's Colby's son. Sorry for showing up like this but he's cranky and I thought the best time to talk would be when he was sleeping."

"The girls are asleep right now but come on in." Grace puts Tommy who was clutching a stuffed dog on the couch next to her. "When you said they had a brother I assumed it was younger though they aren't that old. I didn't know she had a son his age." Grace nods,

"Tommy has lived with me since he was born and he's almost 3 now. Colby didn't want to be a mom she wanted to go out with friends, spring break with them, off to dance and cause trouble. I told her she couldn't but she said she had the money so I couldn't stop her. She thought I would be her free babysitter so she could freely do as she wanted."

"That doesn't sound like the Colby I know. How does she know you?" Grace looks at him. "We thought you were from Social Services when you brought Rosie."

"I'm her mother." This stuns Tony, Gibbs and Jackson into silence. Shannon had never met Colby or asked about her so this wasn't so stunning to her. "What did she tell you about me?"

"Not much, just that … I don't think she's mentioned her parents actually. Just an aunt she lived with. My family life is complicated and I don't like people being nosy so I'm not nosy back. We were just friends while Max was deployed." Grace shakes her head. "He wasn't deployed? She said he lived in California."

"He was living in New York on parole. He said Colby was pregnant with his child that's why he would be able to come visit her but he was never in the service and she doesn't have an Aunt Diane. That was her friend who is older and got her into trouble. Colby's dad and I have money so when he died she inherited money that's how she was able to go out so much and not be responsible."

"Where is she now?"

"Dead, she's in a morgue in New York. When I go back I'm taking Tommy and turning him over to DCFS for adoption. I can't raise him and he deserves a family."

"Why come here then? I'm glad you told me about Colby so I don't wonder why she turned her back on the girls but ..."

"To see what they needed. You were crowded into your Aunt's guest house last time I saw you. I know your parents were gone and I would've kept Rosie but I'm sick and can barely take care of myself. That's why I'm giving Tommy up for adoption."

"We were there while this house was being rebuilt. My Mom left me money and we didn't want to rent something when we were used to family being around. They don't need anything but thank you." Tony was watching Tommy who reminded him of the girls when they slept. "Does he have to go to DCFS? I mean … I have to talk it over with my family but he has family here." Grace was surprised.

"That's not why I came. I wanted pictures and some way for him to contact the girls in the future but I'm not asking you to take him in. I couldn't do that."

"I know and I'm offering if no one minds. We … he shouldn't be separated from them and grow up with strangers. He'll forget you and never know Colby but he has two sisters." Tony glances at the others and Gibbs speaks up.

"We have plenty of room for him. We have two guest rooms and I'm sure he'll have plenty of things to fill one up for himself. It's right across from Tony's room and next to the girls room."

"I don't know … who are they?" Tony smiles,

"Sorry this is my dad Jethro Gibbs, my step mom Shannon, Grandpa Jackson Gibbs, Nonie Ruth Paddington and Poppy David Paddington. They came to help us set up the house for your visit though the guest rooms aren't complete." Jimmy comes downstairs covered in paint. "Jimmy, what happened to you?"

"I hit the ladder with the paint bucket. Charlie says to come tell you." Shannon groans and Gibbs laughs.

"Come on Picasso let's get the paint off you while Tony checks out the damage." Grace follows Tony upstairs where Charlie's wrapping up the plastic sheets.

"Nothing got on the floor. The bucket was almost empty just on Jimmy but I think we've had enough painting for today." Tony smiles,

"Dad's getting him cleaned up. Ms. Sheffield you remember Charlie? He's my partner and will live with me and the girls." Grace nods,

"It's nice to see you again Charlie."

"Thanks," Charlie looks at Tony.

"Colby's son is almost 3 years old. We were just telling Ms. Sheffield he should live with us and about the room next to the girls he could use." Charlie nods,

"Yeah that room gets painted next. Would you like to see it?" Grace nods but when they pass the girls nursery they hear giggling so they peek in to find the girls just giggling and waving their cats around.

"They're getting so big." Tony nods,

"Rosie's starting to catch up to Nellie now. Not so much in size but she's getting bigger too." They watch them for another minute before going to the guest room next door. "We can get him a small bed, some new toys and we have baby gates and such for the stairs. Nellie's starting to scoot and likes moving around the hallway to peek into the rooms."

"He has a bed and toys. He's got a stroller and even a booster seat for the car. I wanted him to go to two parents and have everything he can get."

"We're going to be parents to the girls and I will give him what I give the girls and I'm sure my grandparents are already revising their wills in their heads for what to leave him. He can keep that stuff and we'll make sure he has what he needs."

"What if you change your mind?" Charlie didn't know what to think about this but went along.

"Leave him for the weekend and see how it goes. Everyone's drawn to Nonie and Grandpa. If we can't make it work at least we tried." Tony nods,

"I'll get you pictures and things for his new family to have for when he wants to find the girls when he's older too." Grace nods,

"I actually hoped he could stay here so they could grow up together but when I saw your family I didn't think anyone would agree to it." Tony chuckles,

"Believe me neither did I." After getting the girls up and changed they head down where Tommy's awake and sitting on the couch watching the others.

"Hey Tommy," Tommy scrambles into Grace's lap. "Sorry he's a little shy sometimes."

"It's okay he woke up to a room of strangers I'm surprised he didn't start screaming." Tony gets the girls their fruit pieces and offers Tommy some.

"What do you say Tommy?"

"Yummy!" They chuckle. "Fank yoo,"

"You're welcome." Gibbs motions Tony to the kitchen.

"We were serious about keeping Tommy. He shouldn't be separated from the girls and you knew Colby better than anyone else did that's still alive. Well Ms. Sheffield but where might she be by the time they're old enough to look for each other."

"I know and we're going to give it a shot over the weekend. See if it works and how it goes. If it works great if not I'll give Ms. Sheffield pictures and things so Tommy can find us when he's older. Does Shannon mind?"

"She loves the girls already and wants to fuss over Tommy. She doesn't think he's had much stability if he didn't find it scary to wake up with strangers. He's too young to be used to the idea." Tony nods,

"We have to get him some things for the weekend though." Gibbs smiles,

"Ruth and David are waiting for the word to take the two of you shopping." Grace left them with a promise to meet back on Monday morning to decide and Tommy didn't seem to care that she left. He wanted more fruit and went with Tony and Ruth shopping like it didn't matter.

"What does he need?"

"More like what doesn't he need. Ms. Sheffield abandoned him with us." Ruth looks at Tony. "When I went into his diaper bag there were custody papers, his birth certificate, immunization records and that's about it. If not with us she was going to dump him some where." Tommy was walking around the toy aisle.

"I'll start looking at the bigger ticket items you see what things he likes to do." Tommy liked the cars, stuffed toys, and building blocks so those were added to the cart along with books, learning toys and other things.

"Crud, Aunt Camille doesn't even know she's going to have her hands full come next week." Ruth smiles,

"I think Shannon and Jethro plan to keep them all. Your dad wants time with the girls and Shannon adores them. What do you plan to do?"

"If she doesn't show up Monday I'm filing for custody. I can't leave it in limbo or her to change her mind later on. She didn't even bring him clothes." Tony looks around for Tommy to find him playing with toys. "Hey Tommy, do you like those?" Tommy doesn't say anything but fusses when Tony puts them in the cart.

"Me?"

"They're all for you. Do you want to hold one?" Tommy nods and points to the dinosaur toy. "Here you help carry it okay?" Tony puts him in the cart while they pick out a bed, dinosaur bedding and stuff for the walls. They were going to paint his room blue and Ruth thought a dinosaur theme would be good.

"We might even have some of your old dinosaurs around the attic. We need to start going through everything eventually to sell the house. Maybe next time you come you can go through there and see what you want." Tony smiles,

"I would like that." At the house Charlie and Gibbs had already started painting the room and Shannon went through the clothes while Jimmy helped with Tommy's toys and Kelly played with the babies.

"I don't know if this will fit or if Tommy would like it much." Tony looks over to find two matching dresses. "I mean it doesn't fit with the whole Dino boy thing but ..."

"Nonie couldn't resist buying something for everyone. Tommy wanted his dinosaur down first so we brought his stuff first. I still have a toddler bed, more toys for all three and other odds and ends in the van." Tommy was pretending the dinosaur was biting Jimmy who got over dramatic with him and made Tommy giggle. Ruth watches them for a minute.

"I think we can do more shopping over the weekend but we got the stuff he'll need for today and maybe tomorrow too." Shannon nods,

"He can sleep with the girls tonight or until the paint fumes finish airing out. That's why they started painting now so he can be moved in better and sooner." Tommy settled in quickly that weekend meeting the family but quickly getting attached to the girls and Tony.

"Do you think Ms. Sheffield will show up tomorrow?"

"I don't know but I'm not going. I'm going to the courthouse to file for custody. He came here as innocently but like Shannon said he wasn't scared like he was used to being in strange places with strangers. I don't want him to know that growing up. I want him to know he has a family and that he's not going to be abandoned. Uncle Arthur's going with me to file the paperwork." Gibbs nods,

"That's a good idea and maybe you can see about emergency custody so she can't just pick him up and expect to go."

"He already filed the motion on Friday when I called Aunt Camille. He was home early but went to the courthouse when they found out she abandoned him. I have to make it official and try to find Colby or her and if neither of them respond in 90 days then I can file to adopt."

"Do you want him that way? We asked but ..."

"I didn't think about it but he's cute. I thought he might be a handful or not like it here. He loves the girls, loves all his toys, I found him back in the crib with the girls this morning still sleeping." When they shared a room Tommy would climb into the crib with the girls who slept better together and slept with both of them.

"He'll outgrow that soon but he is cute when he does it."

"Yeah, lets just hope that he stays." The next day Tony filed for custody and found everything he had to do. Arthur said he would go to New York to find out what he could about Colby and anything about custody of Tommy while Tony placed ads in the local paper.

"So Tony, have you thought about the long term duties with taking on an extra kid? You only have us until the summer when we move to New York. Camille said she was helping you find a nanny but you are against the idea. She's worried you will leave it until the last minute and end up with someone like Joann." Tony rolls his eyes.

"I found someone already. Not perfect but she'll get the hang of it this summer I think. She loves the girls already and they're bonding with her."

"Shannon?" Tony nods,

"Dad's going back to work and she keeps them now when Kelly's home in case she needs help or if something happens. She's a good mom and is sweet when she thinks we don't see her."

"What if she can't handle it?"

"Then I'll put Tommy in day care he'll be ready for it soon and find a nanny for the girls. She'll take care of Kelly who is almost independent herself and the nanny will take care of the girls for me. We talked about that. She wants to give it a shot but she's worried that 3 little ones when two can't walk yet might be a handful."

"Camille and I are worried about the same thing. She'll help Shannon get used to taking care of them while we're still here so she has extra hands during the day."

"I think she would like that." Shannon was eager for the help so she could feel like she was doing something. She said she needed to do something since she couldn't work but Tony could tell that she actually did love the kids even if she wouldn't admit it yet.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
